


The Queens of Stormholt Part 5: Kenna's Choice

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	The Queens of Stormholt Part 5: Kenna's Choice

The end of the war on the Iron Empire was a great relief to the entire world. Now, Kenna knew exactly how she wanted to celebrate, by marrying her one true love. There had already been several conversations between Kenna and her potential love interests. But there was one more person to speak with before proposing to her soul mate. Walking to Diavolos, Kenna stopped just short to eavesdrop on his lewd conversation with his friends.

“Gonna put it in her ass?”

“Think she’s wild under the sheets?”

“She’s so hot.”

“Gods, I would kill to fuck her.”

Finally, Diavolos stood up and addressed his men, “my friends, all I know for sure is that this will be my greatest sexual conquest. This bitch will soon be wrapped around my finger and I’ll have gotten myself a piece of that sweet Stormholt ass.” Glasses clinked together and they took a big drink as Kenna tapped Diavolos’ shoulder.

“Ah, Kenna, there you are.”

Judging by his demeanor, Diavolos either didn’t know that Kenna had been listening or didn’t care. “Well Kenna, I know why you’re here and I want you to know that I accept your proposal.” “What proposal might that be?” Asked Kenna, pretending not to know. Giving her a confused look, Diavolos said, “why our union, of course. Come now Kenna I know how desperately you want this,” as he rubbed his chest and flashed her an incredibly smug grin.

“Oh, is that what you think, Diavolos?”

“Well… don’t you?”

“Let me clue you in on a couple of things: first, you aren’t nearly as good looking as you think you are. Second, your ‘bad boy’ attitude may work on women who like to be dominated in bed, but that is certainly not me.”

“Now see here Kenna, you owe me, besides I have certain rights,” Diavolos said, desperately trying to sound confident.

“For your information, no one, and I mean NO ONE has an inherent right to touch me, least of all you. As for what I owe you, fine. Diavolos, thank you for helping me not get murdered by your father. But if you think that I couldn’t have killed the both of you by myself, then you are sadly mistaken.”

At this point, Diavolos looked very flustered, “but… you… our union… to prevent war.” Kenna’s eyes narrowed, and Diavolos felt an icy chill. "Did you just threaten Stormholt with war because I’m not sleeping with you?”

“Well… I… uh… yeah… I guess so.”

“You seem to have forgotten that I am the rightful ruler of Abanthus. But let’s put that aside for a moment and pretend it’s still your kingdom and see how that would go over for you. There are the political consequences to consider. How many pointless wars do you think the people of Abanthus will put up with before they revolt? I have it on good information that some very powerful people in Lykos would love nothing more than to remove the Nevrakis family from power. I dare you to give them an excuse. How about the military consequences? If you declare war on Stormholt, especially for this most ludicrous of reasons, you can expect to fight not only Stormholt but the rest of the five kingdoms, Aurelia, the Foundry and our newest ally, the Iron Empire. So, before you say or do something that you’ll deeply regret, I suggest you go to your quarters, rub it out and get over me.”

Walking away, Kenna hid a beaming smile. It was nice to give that smug jerk a piece of her mind. Diavolos’ friends chuckled at him until he flashed an angry look at them.

“Well, well, well, who would’ve thought that Queen Kenna’s sharpest weapon was her tongue?”

Turning around, Kenna already knew who it was by the sound of the voice.“ "Hello, Dom, did you enjoy the show?”

“I sure did, it’s nice to see that arrogant prick get told off.”

“He’s had it coming for some time, hopefully, he’ll behave now.”

“Well, I guess it’s fair to say you’re not picking him, so who’s the lucky man?”

"You know Dom, I think that’s why it took me so long to fall in love. All my life, I’ve been searching for the right man. But it turns out my search was fundamentally flawed. I thought I was ‘supposed to’ be with a man, but my heart wanted something else. My true love happens to be a very special woman.”

“Is that a fact? Who is she?”

“All in good time Dom,” Kenna said as she pulled him into a tight hug, “I want you to know that when you were Hex’s prisoner, I was worried sick about you. I can’t tell you how glad I am that you’re safe. It’s also nice to see you with Sei. You deserve to be happy and she’s very lucky to have you. Thanks for being such a good friend.” With a kiss on Dom’s cheek, Kenna was off to find the one who made her heart quicken.

***

Stories from the war were being exchanged amongst the soldiers of Stormholt. Val tried to put on a brave face, but she was heartbroken. There was betting going on as to who Kenna would marry and the smart money was on Diavolos. Much to Val’s dismay, not a single coin had been cast in her favor. 'Of course not,’ she thought to herself, 'You’re just some common mercenary, if you’re lucky, Kenna will make you Stormholts master at arms.’ Such a thought was devastating to Val. She would take it if offered, of course, just to be as close to Kenna as possible. But the thought of Kenna marrying another made Val sick. The sex had been marvelous between them, and Kenna was always so sweet to Val. She just never believed Kenna would consider her to be the one.

Just when she was at her lowest, she heard a familiar voice call out, “Val.” She turned around, enthusiastically, to the voice that was present in her daily life and nightly dreams. Kenna proposed to Val, who tried to play it cool. In truth, she felt like she would collapse at any moment. At Kenna’s suggestion, they headed for the royal bedroom. Giving Kenna’s backside a smack, Val remarked, “this is going to be more fun without all these clothes covering your perfect ass.” Kenna laughed, “I can’t wait, Val.”

Inside their bedroom, Kenna and Val fooled around a bit before taking things up a notch. They stripped down until they were stark naked and held each other close. “So, we need to figure out what side I’m going to sleep on,” said Val, unable to contain her excitement. “Well I get cold easily,” said Kenna, “I’ve always liked sleeping as close to the fire as possible.”

“Perfect, I get warm easily, so I’m thinking we should sleep face to face. My body heat will keep your front warm and the fire will get that gorgeous ass of yours nice and toasty.”

Val gave Kenna’s naked backside several smacks then rubbed it delicately. Kenna laughed, that was Val in a nutshell; tough yet soft.

“I think that’s a great idea, Val.”

Inside the room, there was a bottle of ale, that Val proceeded to pour all over herself. “Oh gods, Kenna, how clumsy of me,” Val said in a voice thick with sarcasm, “how will I clean this up?” Shooting Val an incredibly lusty look, Kenna walked over and began to lick the ale off Val. Her glistening tongue covered every inch of Val’s supple breasts and she wrapped her lips around the mercenary’s nipples, sucking at each of them. Kenna’s tongue covered Val’s rock-hard abs, making sure there wasn’t a drop left. Finally, she made her way down to the treasure in between Val’s legs. The combination of the ale and Val’s wetness was delicious, but Kenna would’ve preferred less ale, more Val. 

As they made their way to bed, goosebumps formed all over their bodies. “This feels like a dream, Val,” Kenna said as they got under the sheets. “If it is, then I don’t want to wake up,” Val said as she wrapped her arms around Kenna and kissed her. Kenna then placed Val on her back and ran her hands all over the mercenary’s body. Every one of Val’s muscles was toned to perfection but she maintained her beauty and femininity.

“Gods Val, you’re so strong.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Asked Val unsure of herself. With a warm smile, Kenna said, “that’s a great thing. There’s nothing sexier than a strong, beautiful, naked woman. And you just happen to meet all the criteria. Now I want you to lay back, relax, and enjoy this.”

First, a long kiss on the lips, while Kenna massaged Val’s breasts. The warrior queen kissed every part of the mercenary’s body. Initially, the kisses were so delicate Val wondered if they occurred at all, then over time, Kenna was firmly pressing her lips against Val’s body. As Kenna got closer to Val’s vagina, the air was thick with pheromones and it drove Kenna into a frenzy. She buried her face inside of Val and her fingers joined in, a dance occurred that produced a gargantuan climax.

Kenna wasn’t done yet and while she continued giving Val orgasm after orgasm, Val wrapped her legs around Kenna’s back and pushed the Warrior Queens head in deeper. It seemed Kenna wanted to push Val to the limits. Once Val started screaming with ecstasy, Kenna gave her a break. Collecting her breath, Val couldn’t even speak but motioned for Kenna lay down. “I love you, Kenna,” said Val, after several breaths. “I love you too, Val,” said Kenna looking at her betrothed and knowing she had made the right choice. Breasts were caressed, kisses exchanged and these two women, head over heels in love with each other, fell asleep in each other’s arms.

As Val woke up she started the day with what would become one of her favorite activities, staring at Kenna’s naked body while she slept. Val had never slept in the nude before, but it felt good. Especially considering that she was going to do so with Kenna every night, Val was very excited. As Val studied her beautiful bride to be she was so thankful. Not only because of how in love with Kenna she was but because only Val could truly appreciate Kenna’s beauty.

Anyone else would be too busy to ever take the time to really observe Kenna. Anyone would certainly notice how large Kenna’s breasts were, but would they notice what made them truly beautiful? Val ran her hands from Kenna’s shoulders up and down her breasts. She wanted to really feel the curvature. She placed kisses all over Kenna’s breasts including her nipples, taking her time to feel the nipples against her lips. Anyone else would’ve simply fondled her while having their way with her only to ignore Kenna after they got what they wanted. Val shuddered at such a thought as she kissed the top of Kenna’s chest before moving down. Certainly, anyone would notice Kenna’s vagina, but would they stop and observe how beautiful it was? Or would they just go inside without thinking twice? Only Val could understand the beauty of what she was looking at. Kenna’s lower lips were as beautiful as the ones on her flawless face, one simply needed to take the time to notice. Giving Kenna’s labia a kiss, Val noticed how wet it was and looked up to see her wife’s beautiful eyes.

"How long have you been awake?”

“Since you started 'appreciating’ me, please don’t stop.”

Looking around, Val noticed Kenna’s backside, certainly anyone would notice this work of art but for how long? Was it something to be grabbed during sex? No, it was strong yet delicate, truly a wonder to behold. Val laid her hands on each of the cheeks before massaging them. There were light moans of pleasure coming from Kenna.

“Oh gods, Val I had no idea I carried so much tension there.”

With a laugh, Val continued to knead her Queen’s cheeks.

“Well then, I guess I’ll have to take my time. But you better believe that you’ll be doing this for me too.”

“Sounds like a fantasy come true,” Kenna said with a smile. Once Val was finished, she gave each of Kenna’s cheeks a lingering kiss. Val wasn’t simply turned on by Kenna’s backside, she genuinely loved it. Who else could say such a thing? Only Val could touch Kenna’s body in just the right way. Anyone else would view Kenna’s body as a means to their own pleasure, but Val saw Kenna’s body as the sacred temple that it was. Only Val took delight not only in pleasure but also in the act of pleasing her darling Kenna. Only Val would place Kenna’s happiness above everything else and only Val loved Kenna as much as she deserved to be loved.

***

The next week went by with Kenna and Val hardly ever leaving their room. The amount of love and lust that occurred within those doors went beyond what words can describe.

On the day of the wedding, Kenna felt anxiety as she greeted her guests. She hadn’t seen Diavolos since rejecting him and she didn’t know how he would behave. To her pleasant surprise, he was quite dignified and mature. Kenna was relieved, but something seemed to be off, she quickly told herself she was being paranoid. She calmed herself down and enjoyed the ceremony which was beautiful and the reception which was a celebration for the ages.

The next day, Kenna and Val began their new lives as the Queens of Stormholt, most of the guests were already gone. There was at least one notable exception. Near the end of Val’s first day as Queen, Diavolos burst into the throne room, obviously drunk.

“YOU’RE A FUCKING BITCH, KENNA!! NO ONE SAYS ‘NO’ TO DIAVOLOS NEVRAKIS! NO ONE!!!”

He charged at Kenna with violent anger, his sword unsheathed. Pulling out her dagger, Val ran up to him and plunged her weapon down below, castrating him. Screams of agony filled the hall as Diavolos fell to the floor and writhed in pain. Flashing a glance at everyone, Val dared anyone to help him. Moments went by like hours before Diavolos, finally, bleed to death. Addressing the crowd, Val spoke in a calm voice. Her voice was strong enough that she didn’t need to yell.

“Listen up everyone, this is my wife Queen Kenna. I love her so much that I’m willing to do appalling things in the name of keeping her safe. If anyone even thinks about hurting my beloved bride, not only will you die, you will suffer.”

The air went still and the only sound was made by the Nevrakis soldiers, shaking in their armor. Kenna’s skin flushed red and she felt steamy underneath her clothes. She was so aroused seeing Val get angry on her behalf. Still, she needed to talk to Zenobia to avoid a potential incident. As she approached, Zenobia stopped her and said, “we were all here, everyone knows my idiot brother attacked you first. So, you don’t need to worry about anything. Besides, now this makes me the regent of Abanthus, so I guess that makes us even.” Kenna couldn’t believe it; as relieved as she was, it was strange to see someone so cold-hearted about her own brother. Turning back to Val, Kenna’s heart raced again and she planted a long kiss on Val’s lips.

“Gods Val, I am so hot for you right now.”

Without saying a word, Val took Kenna by the hand and they went straight to their bedroom. Armor and clothes were furiously torn off as Kenna and Val pressed their breasts together in a tight embrace. Feeling kinky, Kenna whispered in Val’s ear, “You’re a sexy beast, Val, but a beast nonetheless. I’m going to have to tame you.” Bending Val over a chair, Kenna spanked Val while clutching onto the mercenary queen’s ponytail. Val was having the time of her life, she kept encouraging Kenna to continue. “Oh yes, tame me, Kenna, tame me.” After a while, Kenna picked Val up and threw her on top of their bed.

“Maybe I was a little rough Val, let me make it up to you.”

Divine feelings of pleasure ensued as Kenna massaged Val’s backside. “Oh, gods Kenna, you weren’t joking. I carry a ton of tension in my ass too,” Val said as Kenna gave the cheeks a playful slap before turning Val around. They shared several kisses on the lips and, for a while, nothing more. They could derive more sensual delight in a kiss than most could from full on sex. Their hands started to rub all over one another. Their bodies were perfect; so powerful yet so feminine. Their breasts so soft and supple in each other’s hands. Each of them guided their fingers down below. There was no jewel in the world that was even close to being as valuable as what was in between their legs. With their fingers inside one another, Kenna and Val readied themselves for another salacious experience. They wouldn’t sleep that night, they literally felt anticipation for each upcoming second. They practically envied themselves for how happy they were. Theirs was a legendary love. A love so pure and true as to transcend time, making the passion everlasting for the Queens of Stormholt.


End file.
